Diane (microwave)
Diane was the second microwave used on Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? Diane was the longest lasting microwave with 26 experiments. Jory was introduced by Diane's hair that blew in the breeze, and the lovely dresses that she wore. Diane had an eyebrow, the first microwave on the show to have an eyebrow. She died in episode 44 where they microwaved a dynamite in Diane. She blew up. Jory got over it, he now thinks Diane was a snobby B***h who always wants her way. Jory got Sandra after the Dynamite episode. Diane returned in episode 62 to kill Sandra. They microwaved Diane in Sandra. Diane vs Sandra. This was supposed to be Sandra's crowning moment. But however, Sandra gave up and was killed by Diane. Jealousy can kill ya. Facts: Brand: Sharp Carousel Experiments: 19 - 44 Fate: Retired but dead Victims Of Diane's Spirit Sandra Sandra was the only microwave girl Diane has been proven to outright kill. The battle of Sandra vs. Diane was supposed to be an easy win for Sandra. After all, as Jory said, "It's not going to be much of a fight that Diane's going to put up." A fully functioning microwave up against dead, dynamited microwave parts seemed like an easy victory for Sandra. But Diane's spirit was very much alive and ended up the victor of the "microwave-on-microwave action" that took place. According to Jory, Diane's spirit killed Sandra "from the inside," reminding everyone that "jealousy can kill ya." Jory may have said that Sandra "beat the h**l out of this b***h," the b***h being Diane, but Diane got the last laugh when she literally beat the h**l out of Sandra... Beatrice Diane's spirit was lingering in the background, waiting for an opportunity to seek more cruel vengeance. She saw this chance and grabbed it. While alive, Beatrice was ever the perfectionist. She did everything well and never made mistakes. She had never failed. So, when she only lasted two experiments before succumbing to the deadly lipo battery, Beatrice's pride died along with the rest of her. Diane sensed that she could easily manipulate Beatrice, so her spirit coaxed Beatrice's spirit to rise up and hurt Jackie, just like Diane's spirit had done with Sandra. Weak and vulnerable, Beatrice's spirit fell for Diane's mischief. Beatrice was too sweet and wholesome to actually kill Jackie, but she did inhabit her replacement plate to make it break inside Jackie. This made Jackie the first microwave girl to ever have two plates break during her run. Cindy Moving the JCML from Boston to New Hampshire didn't stop Diane's spirit from following. Now that she was in a new laboratory, she wanted to shake things up really memorably. When Cindy started her run as second microwave of season 9, Diane's spirit wasted no time in overtaking and fully possessing Cindy. The first sign of Cindy being possessed happened right after she was turned on for the first time, to microwave electric razors. The guys were amazed at what a fast turner Cindy was, especially since she was only a 700-watt microwave. Her plate went around and around in circles at an incredible speed, just like how the girl's head went around and around in The Exorcist. After Cindy's second experiment, a BTTF DeLorean model, Jon and Riley noticed that her plate was still turning, even though she didn't have any electricity running through her. But she did have Diane's spirit running through her, making Cindy flash her red display lights demonically. The guys were so freaked out by Cindy's possession that they declared her "undead" and quickly exchanged her for Esmeralda. No sooner had Cindy been tossed aside did Diane's spirit exit Cindy's body, cackling with evil and already plotting her next move. Category:Microwaves